villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Coco LaBouche
Coco LaBouche is the main antagonist of Rugrats in Paris: The Movie. She is the child-hating head of EuroReptarland wishing to be head of the company but must learn to love children first, to which she lies by saying she was engaged. She tries to get Chaz Finster to love and marry her just so she can get promoted. She was voiced by Susan Sarandon who later played Queen Narissa. Biography Coco LaBouche runs the amusement park EuroReptarland, a Japanese theme park located in Paris, France. Coco is first seen ordering her assistant, Kira Watanabe, to fly the designer of their massive robotic Reptar out to Paris so it can be repaired immediately, after it breaks down during a play rehearsal. Not long after the arrival of Stu, the designer, with his family and friends, Coco has a video call with Mr. Yamaguchi, her boss, who plans to step down as President of Yamaguchi Industries. Believing that she has been chosen as his successor, Coco immediately accepts. However, Yamaguchi her tells her that she's one of the many people being considered for the job, and that his successor has to love children, as children are the main audience for the Reptar franchise. Coco lies to him by claiming to be engaged to a man with a child of his own, but rather than name Coco as his successor immediately, Mr. Yamaguchi tells her that they'll talk about the promotion after the wedding occurs. Coco and her other assistant, Jean-Claude, try to quickly figure out how and where they're going to find a single man with a child. However, they discover Angelica hiding in her office instead. Angelica, wanting to avoid Coco's fury, tells her about Chaz and his son, Chuckie, since Chaz is looking to finally date someone seriously. Coco uses the opportunity to pretend to fall in love with Chaz, while continuously impressing Chaz as much as possible. In order to pull it off, she forces Kira, who has a crush on Chaz, to help her (although she's unaware of Coco's real motives). Coco learns from Angelica that, although Chaz is very much smitten with her, Chuckie doesn't like her at all, and wishes for his new mommy to be the princess character who befriends Reptar. Coco resolves this by performing the role of the princess when Chaz and Chuckie attend the show. Although Chuckie is dismayed that Coco is the princess, Chaz decides on the spot he wishes to marry Coco, much to everyone's shock. Days later on the morning of the wedding, Coco forcefully yanks Chuckie's Teddy bear Wawa out of his hands. She then orders Jean-Claude to lock the babies, even Angelica, in the warehouse with the robotic Reptar, despite their being part of the wedding, as she doesn't want them there to ruin it. She then orders Kira to throw out Wawa, opening Kira's eyes to the truth. On their way to the cathedral, Kira confronts Coco about deceiving Chaz. Coco fires her on the spot and kicks her out of the limo, going to Notre Dame alone. During the wedding, Chuckie has enough time to arrive because Chaz spends a long time reciting what he believes to be their favorite poem. The wedding itself proves to be quite dreadful, as Coco loses patience and forces the ceremony forward, and rushing the Archebishop until she completely loses her temper and tosses the Bible at him. However, Chuckie barges in through the door, halting the ceremony (in the process, yelling "NO" as his first word). Coco pretends to be happy to see Chuckie, but moments later, Jean-Claude bursts in and accidentally reveals that she had locked the babies up to prevent them from coming. Chaz, finally seeing the evil liar Coco truly is, angrily calls the wedding off. Then Angelica attempts to tell the grown-ups about Coco's plan, who promptly hushes Angelica. However, Mr. Yamaguchi suddenly appears, revealing he had been witnessing the entire ceremony, and asks Angelica to tell them what Coco was trying to do. Angelica then reveals Coco's wicked scheme to marry Chaz and then convince Yamaguchi to make her his successor. Yamaguchi, enraged by Coco's deceit and treachery, immediately fires her before leaving the church. Coco attempts to storm out of Notre Dame, but realizes the babies are standing on her dress. Furious, she knocked them downward in front of everybody. Angelica declares that only she is allowed to pick on the babies and then she stomps on the wicked Coco's wedding dress, causing it to rip, revealing her lingerie in front of everyone, including some tourists with cameras, much to her anger and humiliation, and Coco runs away sobbing, never to bother the Rugrats or anyone else ever again. It is unknown what happens to Coco at the end of the movie after she got flashed by cameras during her defeat. Either she worked at Ooey Gooey World in Euroreptarland or working at the Perfume P.U (Parfum de P.U) where she'd test deodorizers on people with either smelly feet or armpits. Gallery I love the panicking in the morning.png|"I love the sound of panic screaming feet in the morning!" Coco angry that Reptar's head fell off.png|Coco angry that Reptar's robotic head fell off. Coco demands Stu to come.png|"That Stu Pickles! I want that nincompoop here within 24 hrs, or another head will roll!" Coco finds the babies in her office.png|"Where did those filthy little bookends come from?!" see this face?.png|"See this face?" I_NEVER_WANT_TO_MAKE_THIS_FACE_AGAIN.jpg|"I NEVER WANT TO MAKE THSI FACE AGAIN!! Now get to work!" Coco throwing a tantrum.jpg|"WHY AM I NOT SOME CHILD'S TENDER MOTHER?! WHY WHY?! Coco interrogating Angelica.jpeg|Coco interrogating Angelica. Coco seducing Chas.png|Coco seducing Chaz. Princess Coco.png|Coco-as-princess forcefully holding Chuckie. Coco Labouche Rising into power.png|Coco demanding the Rugrats to be locked away. Coco orders kira to destroy Wawa.png|"Burn this hideous, moth-eaten plaything! I never want to see it again!" Kira calls out On Coco deceiving chas.png|Kira confronts Coco for deceiving Chaz. Coco tosses Kira out of the limo.png|Coco kicks Kira out of the limo. ENOUGH POETRY Coco.png|Coco losing patience during her wedding, utterly ruining it. Angelica_reveals_Coco's_evil_plan.png|Angelica reveals Coco's evil plan to everyone in the church. Coco's dress ripped off by Angelica.jpg|Coco's dress ripped off by Angelica. Coco exposed to tourists with cameras.png|Coco LaBouche's defeat: having tourists take pictures of her underwear. Trivia *Coco's defeat is like that of Clarice Kensington from It Takes Two. Similar to what Angelica did to Coco, Alyssa Calloway (having been pretending to be her identical friend, Amanda Lemmon) steps on Clarice's dress in front of everybody as the latter storms out of the church embarrased as the former asks, "Wanna bet?" (after Clarice declares she has "never been more humiliated in her life"). *Coco LaBouche has a similar evil plot to Lord Farquaad from Shrek since they both want to marry a certain someone in order to gain a selfish desire to be promoted in their life. Lord Farquaad wants to marry Princess Fiona in order to become a true king, since the Magic Mirror advises him that he must marry a princess in order for his kingdom to be complete. Coco, on the other hand, wants to marry Chaz Finster in order to be promoted as the head of Yamaguchi's company, since Mr. Yamaguchi says that she has to be a lover of children in order to get the job, and Chaz Finster has a child known as Chuckie. Coincidentally, Coco's partner-in-crime, Jean-Claude, is played by John Lithgow, who was also the same actor that played Lord Farquaad in Shrek. *Coco's villainy is reminiscent of Agatha Trunchbull from Matilda, because she despises children and mistreated Kira and the Rugrats in the same manner. *Coco's design resembles Cruella De Vil from 101 Dalmatians. *Coco's last name "La Bouche" is French for "the mouth". *Her work attire consisted of seven watches. *CoCo is very similar to Selma Quickly from Nanny McPhee, as they are both mean women, lie and hate kids. Category:Villainesses Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Trickster Category:Egotist Category:Kidnapper Category:Business Villains Category:Liars Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Greedy Villains Category:Golddiggers Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Successful Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Misogynists Category:Gaolers Category:Spoiled Brats